


1975: Dogs and Cats

by busaikko



Series: Autumn Stories [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: scarvesnhats, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Say it ain't so, Remus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1975: Dogs and Cats

“I think that given the choice I’d be a cat person.” Remus said thoughtfully.

An enormous black dog’s head erupted from the pile of leaves, shook, and effortlessly changed into Sirius.

“Sacrilege, Moony!” His hair was tangled with dry leaves.

“Cats are nice,” Remus said. “Cats are small and they sit on your knee, at least if you don’t smell of werewolf. They’re tidy, and they don’t drool.”

Sirius growled and leapt, changing back into Padfoot midair. Remus thought this a brilliant act of Transfiguration even as he was thrown backwards into the leaves with drool all over his face.


End file.
